Pretty
by HuskyLeaf
Summary: Drake realizes something about Mindy. Rated T just to be safe.


_**A/N;**_ Thanks for reading! I really don't know what to say, except enjoy the story! I dunno where this idea came from, even though I had been trying to figure out what to write about. Sorry if the story's a little. . .fast and boring. Do not flame me, but I'll accept help on how to improve my stories.

Also, sorry to those Josh/Mindy fans. . .I just think Drake/Mindy is fun.

I do not own Drake & Josh or any of the characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_She'll be the death of me. I swear; She will be my death._

Drake Parker sat on the couch infront of the TV. Drake stared at it, but his mind was somewhere else. He seemed to have a problem, and one that wasn't as simple as it seemed; He was thinking about a girl. But not just _any_ girl. He refused to even think of her name, he couldn't even stand thinking about her. Even when he did, he felt like ripping out his guts from disgust.

Drake didn't want to think about her, he never thought he would in a million years, but it had happened. And he would always ask _why me_?

Nobody knew of this secret Drake held. Heck, if anyone found out, he'd be a laughing stock. Drake placed his feet on the coffee table. He was all alone today in the house. Audrey and Walter were out, Megan was at a friends house, and Josh was out doing something he didn't know of. Drake didn't care at the moment, all he wanted to do was think about his situation.

Drake folded his arms and stared intently at the TV, even though he wasn't paying attention. Drake then heard several knocks at the front door, which he did not answer.

Another couple knocks were heard, Drake rolled his eyes and stomped over to the door. He took ahold of the knob and opened the door, only to reveal his most hated person; Mindy Crenshaw.

Suddenly, Drake had a look of horror and disgust on his face. "Shouldn't you be in your coffin, Mindy?"

He felt the strangest feeling as he said that, Drake wanted to choke back the words, but he couldn't resist. Mindy shot a quick glare his way, "Shouldn't _you_ be doing homework?" she asked, trying not to insult since Drake _was_ the step-brother of her boyfriend Josh.

Drake stared at her. _My Gosh. . . .Look at her. She does look pre-- Shut up, Drake!_ Drake bit his lip tensly, trying to ignore those thoughts. "What're you doing here, anyway?" Drake asked, not sounding too happy, yet his heart was beating fast just looking at her.

"I left my homework here yesterday when I came over." Mindy replied.

Drake spoke saracasticly. "You didn't finish your homework? I'm deeply surprised, Mindy." he got a strange feeling when he said her name. There was something about the name _Mindy_ that made him feel good. Whenever he used to hear Mindy's name, he would cringe. But now it was different; Almost like a harp playing.

Mindy rolled her eyes. "Just let me in, okay?"

"I don't think so." Drake grinned.

"Come on, Drake," Mindy sighed. "Don't be even more of a moron than you are."

Drake smiled, "Okay, I'll let you in-- If you do something for me,"

Drake would probably be slapped hard if he went through with this. Mindy stared at him, giving him another sharp glare. "What?"

"Kiss me and you can come in," Drake said.

Mindy stared at him quietly for several seconds before she looked furious. "You're such a dog!" Mindy was truely disgusted by Drake now, more than ever before. "How can you want a kiss from me when you _know_ I'm with Josh!"

"Would you kiss me if you _weren't_ with Josh?" he quizzed.

Mindy tried to keep her cool, but she felt angry. "Of course not! I should've known one day you'd snap. . .You're not to be trusted around girls. Especially your own step-brothers girlfriend!"

"It's not the worst I've done." Drake smirked.

Mindy began to back away from him, then turned around. "I'll have Josh bring it by tomarrow!" she shouted, stomping away from the house angrily. Drake watched her leave, not even processing what had just happened. It happened all too quickly, but Drake was used to it. Drake was still getting used to his new feelings, something he wished he _never_ had. Drake could now admit to something, but not aloud; Drake Parker has a thing for Mindy Crenshaw.

The End.


End file.
